Snowdrop Kisses
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: [REPOST!] Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik, namun Jongwoon bisa membantunya. Super Junior - Yewook. GS, AU, OOC. FICLET.


Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik. Namun Jongwoon bisa membantunya.

.

* * *

.

**xxXxx**

**Snowdrop Kisses**

_**Super Junior - YeWook. Gender switch, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Fluff.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sore hari di Musim Dingin.

Mobil-mobil berlarian dijalan raya sambil sesekali meneriakkan klakson mereka. Orang-orang berdesakkan diseparator jalan. Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah gadis cantik yang sedang duduk dikursi balkonnya. Tubuh mungilnya dipeluk oleh selimut berwarna merah marun dan lehernya terlilit syal berwarna putih.

Gadis itu –Kim Ryeowook, sangat suka melihat pemandangan dari balkon apartemennya. Entah itu memperhatikan uap dari cerobong asap restoran dibawah sana atau hanya bermain dengan uap dari nafas yang ia hembuskan. Terlebih–

–_ia suka saat butiran dingin bernama salju itu mengecup kulitnya_.

Ryeowook mulai menyukai kegiatannya sejak Musim Dingin lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia duduk dibangku taman dengan lelaki yang ia sukai. Kim Jongwoon, namanya. Ryeowook selalu menyukai Musim Dingin dan selalu menikmatinya.

Namun sejak lima tahun lalu, ia tidak menikmatinya sendirian.

Senyum Ryeowook mengembang ketika mengingatnya. Gadis mungil itu hanya sedang menikmati salju sambil memegang cangkir berisi cokelat hangat. Ryeowook sangat suka melihat butiran salju kecil masuk kedalam cangkir dan perlahan menghilang ditelan kehangatan.

Saat itu, Jongwoon menyelimutinya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan senang diselimuti oleh lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi objek yang sering muncul dipikiran. Jongwoon duduk disampingnya sambil berbagi selimut. Telinganya disumbat _ear-phone_.

Ryeowook berterima kasih, namun lelaki itu sepertinya tidak dengar dan asik menikmati musik yang ia dengarkan dari sana. Sudah lama Ryeowook ingin menyatakan cinta pada Jongwoon. Kembali lagi, Ryeowook tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata maupun bersikap.

"Jongwoon _oppa_?"

Merasa kalau lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya, Ryeowook menunduk. Gadis itu mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk bicara sekarang meskipun ia tidak mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia pernah mencoba satu kali untuk menyatakan cinta. Masalah ia dengar atau tidak, Ryeowook tidak peduli.

"Aku sebenarnya suka sama _oppa _sejak pertama kali bertemu. _Oppa _tampan, keren, lucu, perhatian juga. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan kelakuan _oppa_," Kata Ryeowook malu-malu. "Huff.. aku suka sekali sama _oppa_."

"Padahal aku ingin menyatakan lebih dahulu."

"HEEE?"

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dan membuka _ear-phone_ putih itu dari telinganya. Ryeowook masih tampak _shock _mendengar suara berat Jongwoon. Padahal ia kira lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak mendengarkan apa-apa dari sini," Jongwoon tersenyum kecil seraya menaruh kabel putih itu disaku celananya. "Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang. Suaramu adalah musik yang paling kusukai. Harusnya kau sudah mengerti disaat aku bicara begitu."

"Jadi.. _oppa _dengar terus _dong_?" Ryeowook tampak kebingungan.

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Setiap kali aku berduaan denganmu, aku selalu memakai _ear-phone _karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bicara jika aku tidak menyumbat telingaku. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau itu pemalu dan sulit untuk berkomunikasi. Ternyata ideku berhasil."

"_Oppa _menguping selama ini?"

"Um.. begitulah."

Ryeowook masih _shock_ karena kejadian barusan. Jongwoon hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook. Gadis itu memegang tempat cubitan Jongwoon yang masih terasa. Tidak sakit, hanya menyisakan perasaan aneh.

"Aku juga suka padamu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dan itulah saat dimana Ryeowook menjadi kekasih Jongwoon sampai lima tahun kedepan. Ryeowook tidak sendiri lagi menikmati Musim Dingin. Kalau kata Jongwoon, Musim Dingin itu adalah musim dimana Jongwoon harus menemani Ryeowook menikmati salju.

"Hei.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Ryeowook yang masih mengingat-ingat kenangannya. Jongwoon melingkarkan tangannya dan mengecup leher Ryeowook dari belakang. Gadis itu mengelinjang, geli. Jongwoon hanya terkekeh.

"Saljunya tidak terlalu deras seperti kemarin, ya?" Tanya Jongwoon.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Um. Tidak deras jadinya aku duduk disini saja sambil melihat kejalanan dibawah."

Lelaki itu mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook dan memeluk gadis itu manja. "Jadi gadis mungilku ini sedang berpatroli dari jauh, huh? Apa yang kau dapat dari patroli hari ini? Apa ada kecelakaan, _officer_?"

"Tidak ada dan aku juga tidak ingin melihat kecelakaan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _Officer _Kim. Namun sepertinya kedai _odeng _dibawah tutup lebih awal. Daritadi banyak pengunjung," Ryeowook memperhatikan lelaki tua yang sedang membereskan kedainya. "_Oppa _sudah selesai?"

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Sudah. Tadi kulihat kau disini sendirian jadi aku dekati saja. Habis dari kejauhan sepertinya sayang sekali gadis cantik dilewatkan."

Gadis itu mendelik. "Hah.. katakan saja _oppa _ingin apa."

Jongwoon tertawa dan mempererat pelukannya. Ryeowook selalu saja menilai negatif jika Jongwoon sudah menggodanya. Biasanya memang Jongwoon ingin sesuatu jika sudah mulai _menggombal_. Ryeowook sudah paham benar.

"Sepertinya _homemade spaghetti _enak untuk makan malam hari ini," Kata Jongwoon pelan. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. "Lagipula kalau makan malam dirumah aku bisa mencium _chef-_nya dengan mudah tanpa harus dilihat orang."

Jongwoon memberikan Ryeowook _shower kisses _diwajah gadis itu. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli sambil mendorong-dorong lelaki itu menjauh. Terakhir, Jongwoon mencium kening gadisnya lama. Setelah Jongwoon selesai, Ryeowook mengecup bibir Jongwoon singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongwoon pelan.

"Hm.. aku juga."

"Nah! Ayo kita beli bahan untuk _spaghetti-_nya! Oh aku juga ingin beli pigura baru untuk foto pernikahan kita, Ryeowook-_ah_. Sepertinya pigura berwarna emas itu kurang cocok di apartemen kita. Kan apartemen kita ini minimalis, jadi beli yang berwarna putih saja–"

Jongwoon masuk kedalam dan bicara lantang dari _wardrobe_ yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng mendengar celotehan lelaki yang baru dua bulan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jongwoon memang cerewet jika sudah berada didalam rumah.

"Ayo ganti baju! Atau mau kugantikan?" Jongwoon menaik-turunkan alisnya, Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa.

"Coba katakan lagi alasan aku menikahi _oppa_? Aku sepertinya lupa kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan _oppa _yang super aneh begini."

"Kau mencintaiku. Sesimpel itu, Nyonya Kim."

Kalimat dari Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Ryeowook menjalin hubungan dengan Jongwoon juga membantunya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik. Jongwoon bilang, jika ia senang karena Jongwoon, ia harus mencium Jongwoon.

_Well.. _itu sih akal-akalan Jongwoon saja.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Ryeowook tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Asal lelaki yang ia cium hanya Jongwoon. Dan yang bisa menciumnya hanya Jongwoon. Oh.. salju juga.

"Ayo nanti kalau lama kita bisa terjebak macet. Kau tahu 'kan apartemen kita ini wilayah macet? Kalau tidak sempat memasak bagaimana? Nanti anak dijaninku _ngiler _terus bagaimana? Kau tidak ingin anak kita nanti _ngiler _terus 'kan karena tidak dibuatkan _spaghetti_? Aku ingin _spaghetti_, Ryeowook-_ah_. Ayo cepat." Jongwoon kembali berkoar.

"_Oppa.. _yang hamil itu perempuan bukan laki-laki. Dan _oppa _tidak punya janin. _Oppa _juga tidak mengandung saat ini."

"Shh.. ayo."

Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook keluar apartemen setelah dikiranya gadis itu sudah rapi. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Jongwoon langsung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook menuju _lift_. Jongwoon tidak berhenti mengayun-ayun tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

.

* * *

.

**xxXxx**

**Snowdrop Kisses**

**-The End-**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hai..

Ini _ficlet _yang sengaja gue buat untuk minta maaf. Karena gue udah ngga bisa ngelanjutin ff Way For Love yang emang udah dari tahun lalu nggak gue lanjutin. Kenapa ngga dilanjutin? Jujur aja, gue udah ngebuka app buat nulis seperti biasa dan jari-jari gue udah diatas _keyboard _cuma ngga ada yang mau keluar. Plot udah ada, cuma gue ngga bisa.

Gue sedih banget masih ada yang nge-_pm _gue ngomongin tentang ff WFL. Gue juga sedih liat _review _yang masuk dari ff WFL. Gue sedih banget ngecewain kalian. Gue ngga pernah sengaja ngga ngelanjutin ff gue karena gue pernah bilang gue ngga bakal pernah _discontinue _ff gue.

Maaf banget ngecewain kalian.

Gue bener-bener minta maaf buat kalian yang udah nungguin. Gue bener minta maaf gue ngga main-main. Maaf banget. Last, Way For Love bener-bener _discontinue_. Maaf banget. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya buat WFL gue minta maaf lagi karena ngga bisa ngelanjutin. Asli gue nyesel banget. Maaf banget. Gue harap kalian ngerti,

–Kim Jongmi.


End file.
